poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood in Danger/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood in Danger. film begins with a live action footage of Chris and Martin Kratt Chris Kratt: We're here in Europe, in the woodlands. Hey, it's us, the Kratt Brothers. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin. Chris Kratt: And I'm Chris. And today, we're going to see all the woodland creatures in the wood with our guest, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Thanks, guys. Good to be here. walk through the woods til they saw some woodland animals Chris Kratt: There's a fox. Martin Kratt: And a badger. Connor Lacey: There some rabbits over there. Chris Kratt: These animals live together in these woods for years. Martin Kratt: But sadly, their homes sometimes got destroyed by human construction. Connor Lacey: And that can cause problems for them like de-hydration and starvation. Chris Kratt: But thankfully, humans managed to find ways to protect the animals. Martin Kratt: By building nature preserves to give them homes and protection from destruction. Connor Lacey: Imagine if a group of animals traveled to a nature preserve. Chris Kratt: Imagine if we have fox powers. Kratt Bros and Connor Lacey: What if? Kratt Bros change into their animated forms and they run off with Connor following them. The intro starts playing then ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood In Danger". The scene changes to a view of Farthing Wood with it's trees and stream in them. Then humans start cutting down tress with chainsaws and construction vehicles moving to dig up the dirt with their shovels. A toad dragged himself to the roots of a tree, tired out Toad: (panting) Not.... much further. gasps and hops as a tree falls down to the ground. He keeps hopping but still he's tired Toad: I'm sure I must be nearly there. the shovel keeps moving, Toad saw the wood just ahead of him Toad: Yes. This is it. (chuckles) This is my place. If I can just... (pants) keep going a little bit longer, I'II soon be.. (pants) home and dry. yells as he saw the shovel above him. It lowers down and scoops up him and some dirt. As Toad peers over the shovel, the human push a lever and the shovel drops the dirt and Toad to the ground, burying him. A large rock lands on the pile, acting like a gravestone. A kestrel flies through the wood. A badger and a weasel survey the destruction Badger: Look at this place. looks up at Badger Badger: Just look at it, Weasel. Weasel: (laughs) Doesn't get any better. Badger: I don't know what you're laughing at. (sighs) How many more homes have we lost today, Owl? sits on a branch fidgeting with a dead field mouse Owl: Half a dozen semi-detached burrows, 3 fully-furnished squirrel and at least 15 immaculately kept nests. tree collapses Owl: Oh. 16. and Weasel look at each other Badger: Chopping away at us every day. Still they're not satisfied. Weasel: (gulps) Don't look now. They'll be on us any minute. Any second. Badger: (sighs) Our days are numbered. arrives Kestrel: Won't be long now. Won't be long now. Now that they've filled in the pond. and Weasel look at each other in shock Owl: her field mouse Not Farthing Wood pond. Kestrel: Correct. Badger: Our last remaining watering hole to a shot of a machine filling the pond with dirt Weasel: Hard luck on the ducks. (laughs) But we're alright. We've still got the stream. walk over the pile of dirt where Toad was buried with Weasel Badger: Don't you mean the muddy trickle? Hmm? nods. A rabbit and a hedgehog are drinking from the trickle when a fox's shadow looms over the hedgehog who curls up in a ball. Fox drops the prey he's caught and surveys the scene Fox: Dear, oh, dear. Badger: Ah, you here too, Fox? Just thought we'd wander down and, um... er... um... Weasel: See the situation. Badger: Oh, yes. For ourselves. Fox: Doesn't look too good, does it, old son. And if those big rains don't come soon. Then our outlooks... Badger: Skysy? Hmm? turns back to the trickle. Fox crosses to the other side Fox: You took the words right out of my mouth. Weasel: Looks like we've got a bit of a problem. Badger: And a major one at that. Fox: Important enough to warrant an assembly, I reckon. Badger: An assembly, Fox? and Rabbit look at Fox in surprise. Badger and Weasel look at each other Weasel: A get together, for all the animals? Fox: It's not a party, Weasel. looks offended Badger: Is an, an assembly a bit drastic? walks up to a small ridge near the trickle Fox: If this isn't drastic... Hedgehog: Hmm. Exactly. Fox: Then what is? Badger: But a Farthing Wood assembly, Fox? Why we haven't had one of those in years. They're only ever called if there's an.... er... Weasel: An emergency? joins Fox near the trickle Fox: And I'd call this an emergency. Weasel: You took the words right out of my mouth. Fox: Not to put too fine a point on it, without water, we animals of Farthing Wood are hardly likely to survive. Hedgehog: Hmm. Here, here. Weasel: I mean, if you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice? laughs Badger: Very funny. Hedgehog: But if you don't mind my asking, what will having some assembly achieve? Female Rabbit: What can we mere animals do? Fox: I'm not sure yet. But I reckon that if you and me and Badger and Weasel can get every single member of our woodland community together, fast, then maybe one of us might come up with... Female Rabbit: A solution? Weasel: Clever clogs, clever clogs. Female Rabbit: Fox is absolutely right, you know, everyone. One just can't panic. No, no, no. One really has to roll up one's fur and do something. Badger and Weasel: Right. Rabbit crosses her arms and nods Fox: Course. Persuading our not all together harmonious population to attend such an assembly would not be what you'd call easy. However, I'm sure you'll sort it out, Badger. Badger: Yes. What? Who? Me? nods Fox: Who better? Badger: Why that's awfully descent of you, Fox, but... Fox: I mean after all, you know everyone of us here about, don't you. Weasel: Biggest busy body in the wood. laughs Badger: Shut up, Weasel. Fox: And everybody knows you. So... Badger: Of course, Fox. Just leave all the um, arrangements to me. Hmm? Fox: That's my badger. Knew I could rely on you. walks away Badger: Well, don't just sit there differing as usual, Rabbit. Off you go and... Female Rabbit: And... And... Don't panic. Badger: And alert Hare of course. Rabbit hops away Badger: And as for you, Hedgehog, old chap. Just roll yourself up and roll yourself off and start looking for the Newts. bumps into Weasel Weasel: OW! Hedgehog: Right you are, Badger. Sorry, Weasel. Weasel: Ooooh. Badger: Mole? Did you say Mole? Well, he'll soon come scurrying once he hears all the commotion. is fast asleep underground. Weasel looks at Badger Weasel: What are you going to tell them, Badger? Badger: Tell me? Why, tell everyone that we're to meet at my place. Weasel: Your set?! Badger: And what is wrong with my set, Weasel? Weasel: Oh, nothing, Badger. Nothing at all. Only... Badger: Get to the point, Weasel. Weasel: Well, it's alright for you and me and the shrews and the field mice. We're creatures of the underground right? We're used to it. Only... Badger: Only what? Weasel: The birds aren't gonna like it very much are they, Badger? Imagine Owly. laughs sits on her branch with her back turned Weasel: And Kestrel. They aren't gonna like it, are they? Badger: Well, it won't be for long. And I'm sure they'll realize it's in a good cause. Weasel: Okay. Badger: Well don't just stand there, Weasel. Make yourself useful. Weasel: Me? Badger: Let's go and alert a few Voles. Voles pop out of a hole in the ground Badger: And so, Mrs Vole, Fox and I are agreed that the situation that we're experiencing is so severe as to merit a meeting. Mrs Vole: What's he going on about? Weasel: He's worried whether you're eating! Badger: Oh, shut up. We're having a meeting! In my chambers! Vole climbs out of the hole Mrs Vole: I meet where I like. Badger: A meeting at... Weasel: Sunset. bounds away. As Badger walks off, he turn to look back at the Voles Badger: And please don't be late, Mrs Vole. And tell the others. is talking to a shrew Weasel: Bring your brothers! Badger: And tell all the field mice! Weasel: some squirrels And tell all the shrews! Squirrels: Okie-dokie! bound across the branches to where Owl is perched Squirrels: Sunset! shrew runs over to a dirt mount. Badger and Weasel walk through the wood Badger: Is there any one at all that we've forgotten, Weasel? Weasel: stopping There is. Badger: stopping Yes? Weasel: Your friend and mine. hisses Badger: Oh, yes. field mouse runs away from an Adder chasing it. Weasel steps on her tail and Adder hisses at her Badger: Well, just make sure that you impress upon her that we haven't called this meeting so that she scourge herself on everyone present. Weasel: You'll be lucky. scene changes to the Tortuga flying through the sky Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Ash Ketchum: So where are we going this time? Connor Lacey: Well, Ash, we're heading towards a place called Farthing Wood. Twilight Sparkle: Chris and Martin want to check out that place for new animals to make new animal powers. Fluttershy: Oh, I can't wait to see all the animals in that wood. It's makes me so happy when I'm with animals. (sighs happily) Mewtwo: You really love animals, don't you? Fluttershy: Yes. I really do. Lightning McQueen: And we like you for that. Rainbow Dash should have the credit for helping you find your ability to talks to animals thanks to her sonic rainboom. Sonic: Someone mention my name? Dusty Crophopper: He wasn't talking about you, Sonic. Rainbow Dash: He's referring to my sonic rainboom which has your name in it. Sonic: Oh, right. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be the first to spot that wood. Chris Kratt: Oh, you're on. Maisie Lockwood: How are you gonna find that wood? Martin Kratt: You'II see. search through his bag and pull out a stuffed owl Martin Kratt: Ha-ha! Fireman Sam: Huh? How's a stuffed owl gonna help you find Farthing Wood? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help me find that little wood. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me Eagle Eyes for nothing. Aviva Corcovado: There it is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! look down and saw the wood below Miles: Whoa. Serena: What a mess. Applejack: What in tarnation happened here? The Mask: I don't know. Lightning McQueen: I think I might know what happened. Look. see the construction vehicles nearby Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes. Fluttershy: Oh, my. Why would the humans do this to sweet little animals? Koki: Well, sometimes they need new locations to make towns and homes. But some animal habitats are preserved and are not destroyed. Fluttershy: Thank goodness. I was starting to worry. Melody: We better land and see if the animals are okay. Brock: Land the Tortuga here, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. Tortuga lands in a clearing in Farthing Wood Twilight Sparkle: There. We're here. Martin Kratt: In order to see if the animals are alright, we need to get to weasel size to make our search easier. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Martin. Miniaturizer time. pull out the Miniaturizer and flip it to the ground before the Irelanders get on it Irelanders: Miniaturize! miniaturize down to the size of weasels Mewtwo: OK. Now that we're down to weasel size, let's go and find those animals. Raven Queen: Okay. head off. The scene changes to Badger's set where Weasel is approaching and peeks in Weasel: Now what are you doing, Badger? Badger: Why, enlarging my set of course. We have a lot of woodlanders coming this evening you know, Weasel. So, make yourself useful. Weasel: How, Badger? Badger: Hmm? Why, by collecting a few glowworms of course. goes off to do so. The squirrels and the rabbits head over to Badger's set. Owl sits on a branch Owl: Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Badger: Ah, sounds like someone's here already. and Weasel go outside and find Owl Badger: Oh, somehow, I thought it might be you, Owl. Owl: Surely, you're not expecting us to go down there, are you? Badger: Yes. Owl: Out of the question. Won't get me down there. (she turns away) Weasel: Told you so. turns around again Owl: He who dwells in the soil, himself becomes soiled. He who dwells in the light, shall find enlightenment. Badger: Owl, I know I can rely on you to set an example. And I assure that my home is quite spotless. Owl: Well, if you put it that way... turns back around then flies down. The squirrels, the rabbits, the voles and the field mice are heading towards Badger's set. Owl waddles over to the entrance, looks at Badger and Weasel with a humph then waddles into the set Weasel: One down and... nods. A pair of newts walk into the set. Kestrel flies through the sky. The squirrels run up to the set Badger: Hello, squirrels. Just follow the newts. mice run along the ground. A vole tries to push a rabbit down the hole but it's stuck. The rabbits run down the set. Fox watches this from a slope and nods as the hares jump into the set Badger: Follow the field mice, hares! hares do so. Fox nods again. Two pheasants arrive Pheasant: Not late, are we, Badger? Only, you know what the females are like. Take so long to get ready, eh? Female Pheasant: It's always my fault! Pheasant: Of course. Badger: Now, are we all here? slithers over to the set Adder: Not last, am I, Badger? Badger: Well, someone's got to be, Adder. Just follow the glowworms and don't eat. slithers in and turns back to look at Badger Adder: Shucks, I was looking forward to a few glowworms. Irelanders arrive outside Connor Lacey: Hello. Badger: Hmm? turns to see the Irelanders behind him Badger: Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Brock: My name's Brock...and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum...and I'm trying|to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Badger: Well, it is jolly good to meet you all. Care to join our little assembly? Chris Kratt: Assembly? Violet Parr: Why? What happened? James Jones: Does this has to do with Farthing Wood's destruction? Badger: Yes. Follow me. followed Badger into the set. Adder slithers up and hisses at a field mouse who runs and hides behind a squirrel. Owl perches herself on a branch and dusts herself off Badger: Now, listen everybody. Weasel: Someone's missing. Badger: Who? Weasel: You know who. appears from the wall Mole: Sorry. Sorry. Am I late for something Badger? Badger: You're always late for everything, Mole. laughs while Mole crosses his arms. Badger gets onto a slope and stands Badger: Now, friends, Adder, Irelanders and fellow woodlanders. Farthing Wood Animals: talking over each other Owl: Do get on with it! Badger: You don't need me to underline the gravity of our situation. Fox: We're all aware that since the giant earth movers moved in. Badger: Life in Farthing Wood has become steadily more and more hazardous. For one and all. stone which acts like a tombstone shakes and falls over, letting Toad out Toad: I'm still here! Badger: First they devastated our habit. And now... Kestrel: They've even filled in our pond. Filled in our pond. Badger: Yet still we've hung in there. Kestrel: Blooded but unbowed. gets out of the hole and hops off Badger: But is there any way out from this dilemma? Owl: Where indeed is the solution to our problems? hops through the wood Toad: I'm coming. I'm coming. Badger: I'm sure for example that no one here needs reminding that once upon a time, our Farthing Wood pond was home 47 indigenous toads. hops on Badger: But where are they now? we ask ourselves. What's happened to the last? Owl: Pompous puffed up Toad. Serena: (hearing that) Well, that's so rude and insulting. Badger: Who was always so... Mole: Dear to us all. Fluttershy: Oh, this is so horrible. An poor animal has been gone for who knows how long and is probably dead now. (sobs) Dottie: There, there, Flutters. Chris Kratt: It sure is hard for animals to survive when humans build towns in their habitats. Martin Kratt: No kidding, bro. Raven Queen: True. there's a cracking noise above them. Weasel and Mole look up and the ceiling cracks open and a green foot appears from the hole Badger: Hold on. Weasel, what's that? Weasel: I am holding on. It appears to be... Owl: Yes? Weasel: A foot. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, whose foot is it? Chris Kratt: Better use my creature pod to see which animal has that foot. just about to scan the foot when Toad enters Toad: I'm here, Mateys. I'm coming. drops to the floor Badger: Toad! Fluttershy: You're okay! Owl: Your powers of deduction are admirable, Badger! Toad: chuckles Same old Owly. Owl: Same old Toad! Toad: Bet you never thought you would see me again, eh, mateys? turns away Adder: We were so certain you'd snuffed it. Rabbit: But where have you been? Toad: Where haven't I been more like. Taken away against my will, weren't I? Captivated I were and took off in a jam jar. But the whole time I were away, I keep saying to myself "Toad, you must get home.". It was the thought of you lot that kept me going. Adder: Fancy. Fireman Sam: That's odd. Ash Ketchum: What's odd, Sam? Fireman Sam: That Toad was thinking about his friends while coming all the way back here. Ash Ketchum: I'm not sure it's odd, Sam. Pikachu: Pika. Toad: Must get back to my mateys, I kept thinking. Must get back to my.... Mole: Pond? Toad: Exactly. Irelanders look at each other, nervously since Toad doesn't know that the pond has been filled in Badger: Speaking of which, I'm afraid... Toad: What? Owl: There's some rather bad news, Toad. approaches Toad Mole: It's your poor pond, Toad. You see.... Owl: It's been filled in. Toad: What?! falls backwards Koki: Well, that's a shocker. Owl: You see, Toad, you have to understand that there have been a great many changes. While you've been away... Toad: But my pond! Fox: Gone completely I'm afraid. Toad: And the Newts' puddle? newts hug each other and cry Toad: And the stream? Fox: Just a muddy trickle. Which is why we've called this assembly, Toad. Toad: (crying) Owl: If we even get to hold this meeting. Fluttershy: (to Toad sobbing) I'm so sorry. Fox: You see, we've gotta face facts old son. As a community, we're all but finished here. Man and his machines have seen to that. Toad: Don't talk to me about those machines! I know all about them! Fox: In fact, it must be obvious to everyone here, that... Owl: If we don't find a new watering hole within the next few days... Fox: Then we're going to be in the very worse kind of distress, if you know what I mean. stares at Fox, knowing what he means Mater: Dadgum. Chug: Their living chances are very slim. Fluttershy: Those that mean (gulps) death? Fox: Something like that, yellow Pegasus. Yes. eyes welled up with tears Connor Lacey: There, there, Fluttershy. Mole: Couldn't we try digging for water? Owl: In earth as dry as a biscuit? Don't be silly, Mole. looks down sadly. Fox looks at the birds Fox: What about you birds? You get about a bit, don't you? Got any idea of where we could go? Pheasant: Not really, Fox. You see, being game birds, the wife and I don't venture out of the wood very much. All with the danger of being shot at you see. Badger: Quite. Maisie Lockwood: Oh, you poor things. Toad: But I knows a place, that we could go to. Owl: Who asked you? Dilys Price: I wouldn't interrupt if I were you. Brock: Besides, I think Toad may have the solution to your problem. Toad: It's a great little place. A wonderful place. Badger: Poor old Toad. Obviously rambling, poor fella. Toad: Purpose built for animals like us. Mole: Was it really, Toad? Toad: They calls it White Deer Park, Molely. Mole: White deer. Toad: Tis a nature preserve. Mole: Is it really? Toad: It's a place where all wild creatures are protected by humans. laughs Apple White: It's not funny. Owl: If such a place existed, I would know about it. Chris Kratt: But you haven't been there so you don't. Martin Kratt: Besides, we know that humans often build nature preserves for animals like you so that they can have a place to call home which it won't be destroyed by construction. Mole: Did you come upon this Deer White place on your travels, Toad? Toad: That I did, Molely. chuckles Mole: Deer White Park, eh? Badger: White Deer Park. Tails: That sounds like a interesting place. Owl: Never heard of either of them. Toad: Well, I know it well. And nowhere's better I reckon. Badger: Well, Fox, what do you think? Fox: Have we any alternative? Connor Lacey: I don't think so. Badger: Quite. Then White Deer Park it is everyone. Owl: What?! Fox: All those in favor. Animals: Aye. Irelanders: Aye. chuckles Badger: Well done, Toad. Lucius Best/Frozone: Yep, clever little slimy guy. Animals: Hooray! Irelanders: Hooray! rabbits and squirrels skip around while holding each other's paws Rabbit: We're going away, we're going away~ We're going to White Deer Park~ dances with Toad Mole: We're going away~ voles and shrews dance around Hare, holding each others' paws while Hedgehog dance with Squirrel Rabbit: We're going away, we're going away~ We're going to White Deer Park~ Weasel: We're not gonna stay~ dances while Adder hisses Weasel: And it's all gonna be...~ Toad: A great lark~ Hare: Will you just hang on a minute you lot? Squirrel: We're going away, we're going away~ We're going to White Deer Park~ Hare: Excuse me! stops dancing and looks at Hare Hare: Happens there's somebody else as like to be... Fox: Hared? Pheasant: Typical hare. Trust him to spoil things. Pinkie Pie: Tell me about it. What a party pooper. Badger: Well, Hare, what is it? shoves Toad out of the way Rabbit: We're all ears, Hare. Hare: Do I hear right or do I not hear right, that you are actually suggesting, Badger, that we travel to this here... Animals: White Deer Park... Hare: Together?! Toad: Of course, Hare. Badger: Naturally. Jimmy Z: Wait, I think he has a point. Hare: You mean, vegetarians like us alongside our natural enemies, the carnivores?! and Owl look at each other Badger: Well... Hare: You're expecting us to accept having a fox along with us and a thing with claws?! Owl: Steady on, Hare! Hare: And as for that slithery, slimy, sneaky snake... Adder: Did someone mention moi? Hare: It's eaten half our field mouse population already! Adder: Yes. They're so tasty. Hare: (referring to the Irelander human members) And you also expecting us to have humans coming along with us when they just tore our homes apart?! Sarah Jones: What?! We had no part in that! Connor Lacey: Besides, most humans like us actually likes animals and wants to see and being friendly to you. Mole: Hare's got a point, Badger. Badger: Which is easily overcome. Vole: How, Badger? Badger: By the reintroduction of the ancient woodland vow. Hare: Well, what the heck's that when it's Toad? Badger: My late father remembered it when those men first start cutting down our trees to build their little brick and glass boxes. It was called the Oath of Mutual Protection. Animals: Oath of Mutual Protection? Martin Kratt: Of course! Applejack: Why didn't I think about that? Finn McMissile: What are you all going on about? Raven Queen: The Oath of Mutual Protection. Connor Lacey: (to Badger, not knowing what the oath is) What is the Oath of Mutual Protection? Badger: It is a promise not to... Fox: Frighten... Owl: Terrorizes, Adder: Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan